Day at the pool
by pride1289
Summary: A oneshot about the anime Kirby group.


**Day at the pool**

Kirby happily walked along the sidewalk, a kind bounce to his every step. Sword followed behind him carrying a bag of toys. And behind him were Fumu and Bun. Bun had on a pair of green and blue swim trunks while Fumu wore a pink one piece. Meta Knight followed them all at a distance. Meta Knight thought back to how he had gotten dragged into this.

Earlier that day

Bun was lying down under a tree trying to hide from the vicious rays of the sun. Some of his other friends were with him. Bun sighed heavily. "Raaah, what are we going to do! It's so hot!"

"I know. We could go get some ice cream." One friend suggested.

"Yeah, but it would melt really quickly." Another friend countered.

Bun sat up and looked over to the castle. In his view he spotted a body of water.

"Maybe we could go to the beach?" The first friend asked.

"Why would we be here if we could go to the beach? That's where everyone is."

"I think I just figured out where we can go swimming without the problem of people!" Bun exclaimed.

He jumped up and started running towards his home, the castle.

"I wonder where he's going." A third friend wondered.

- - -

Fumu sat on the rim of the fountain in the square of the castle. She had on a pair of sunglasses. Kirby was sitting next to her but facing the fountain looking at his reflection. He looked pretty happy as he tried to grasp at the water. But Kirby almost always looked happy.

Fumu watched the blades of grass sway, along with the flowers, as a small wind passed by. She slid herself off the fountain and lay down on the grass. Kirby wasn't trying to catch the water anymore. But instead he made funny faces at his reflection. Fumu smiled at Kirby's childish behavior. She closed her eyes for a few minutes until she heard someone call her name.

- - -

Bun was glad he saw Fumu so close to the entrance of the castle. He called out her name and continued to run up to her. "Fumu," Bun gasped trying to catch his breath. "Where's….Mom….And…..Dad?"

Fumu sat up and looked at Bun. "There at the beach. Why?"

"Darn. I wanted to ask them if they'd take us to this one spot I found that'd be great to swim." Bun said.

"Then let's go find them and ask. Come on Kirby." Fumu said.

When Fumu didn't hear anything along the lines of 'Poyo', she looked behind herself. Only to notice that Kirby wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no! Kirby's gone!" Fumu worriedly stated.

She ran into the castle. Bun caught up to her shortly and grabbed her shoulder. "Fumu, he's probably in the kitchen."

"Your right. Let's check there first."

So they both walked down the halls. A few hallways in Bun spotted Kirby running down one to their left. "There he is!" Bun shouted before running after him.

"Bun! Wait for me!" Fumu complained running after them.

Kirby continued running. Bun after him. And Fumu behind them both. Kirby lost them a few times but Bun managed to spot him again. Fumu was getting tired of running around the castle though. Fortunately Kirby stopped when he smelt something cooking. This gave Bun the extra time he needed to catch Kirby.

"Gotcha!" Bun tackled Kirby.

Fumu came up after him, "Bun! Don't tackle Kirby like that!"

"I caught him didn't I?" Asked Bun trying to defend himself.

Fumu huffed and crossed her arms. Kirby stood up and started walking toward the source of the sweet smell. Luckily Bun noticed Kirby walking away and walked after him. Fumu, not realizing why bun had just walked away, stalked after him still talking. Bun had smelt the same sweet smell and jogged a bit to catch up to Kirby. "You smell that too Kirby? Come on. Let's go check it out." Bun happily hopped a step to get himself going on a jogging pace. Kirby followed suit while Fumu sighed and continued to walk.

- - -

Meta Knight walked with Sword into the kitchen. There were a few Waddle Dees making breakfast, but they didn't make to much ruckus. Sword kept quiet as Meta Knight fixed him a cup of coffee while he had some tea. The Waddle Dees made room for Meta Knight to make it and gave Sword a chair to sit on at a small table. Meta Knight's tea didn't take long to make but Sword was still waiting for his coffee.

They sat there in silence watching the Waddle Dees work. Sometimes one of them would mess up and cook something wrong or for too long. It was interesting to watch to say the least. Sword had started on his coffee when one of the Waddle Dees put a roast in the oven. The small was lovely. But they both sat there in silence. Just enjoying each others company in the quiet room.

The silence didn't last soon afterwards though. Because in came the trio of rough housers. Bun and Kirby walked into the kitchen as if in a trance. Fumu came in a few minutes after them. Sword watched Kirby and Bun walk over to the oven and stare inside. Fumu shook her head and sighed. "I can understand why Kirby would want food, but Bun? Geez."

Bun snapped out of his trance and looked at Fumu. "Hey, just because you can't understand the fine art of taste by smell doesn't mean you can be rude to other people."

Fumu rolled her eyes. "That's probably because I don't think of my stomach first. Come on Bun aren't we going to go find mom and dad?"

Bun sighed and sulked over to Fumu. "Fine." But he perked up when he remembered why they were looking for them. "Let's go!"

Kirby was still staring into the oven. Meta Knight and Sword wondered what Kirby would do. Sword thought about taking Kirby out of the kitchen, but didn't know what Meta Knight would do. Kirby licked around his mouth and jumped back. Sword and Meta Knight jumped out of their chairs and into the hallway.

Bun and Fumu were already rounding a corner when they heard something crash. They looked at each other and ran back into the kitchen. What they saw made Bun laugh and Fumu gap in shock. There was a big break in the wall, dishes and cups were shattered on the floor, and food was splattered on the walls as well. But in the middle of all that Kirby sat atop Sword and putting the Turkey into his mouth.

Fumu slapped her hand against her face and pulled it down. She sighed and walked over the broken glass. She grabbed Kirby's hand and went to leave the kitchen. Sword got up and followed Meta Knight out of the kitchen. Bun was walking beside Kirby when Meta Knight asked, "What is it that you wanted to ask you parents, Bun?"

Bun looked over to Meta Knight and answered "I found a really cool spot that we can go swimming at without the problem of crowds like at the beach."

Sword tilted his head to the side. "But why would you need to talk to your parents about that?"

"I wanted to ask them if they would take Fumu, me, and Kirby over there to swim." Bun said.

Meta Knight nodded. "You are a good kid for going to your parents for supervision first."

Sword was silent for a moment before asking, "Yeah, but wouldn't everyone else at the beach want to go too when they hear you talking about it?"

Bun gasped. "I never thought of that!"

Fumu thought it over for a few minutes. "Well, why don't you two come with us?"

Kirby bounced up and down at this. "Poyo Poyo Poyyo!"

Meta Knight was taken aback by Fumu's question. He never would have thought they would ask them for supervision to swim. He turned to Sword. Sword just shrugged and said, "Well, I guess we could…"

Meta Knight looked back to the kids. "Okay. We shall accompany you three."

In the present

Kirby, Bun, Fumu, Sword, and Meta Knight were almost to the pond. Bun was getting excited since he could see it now. Fumu was getting tired from the walk over but she tried not to let it show. Sword shifted the weight of the bag from shoulder to shoulder every once in a while. Meta Knight kept up his same pace, just watching as the others walked along.

Finally they made it to the small pond. Bun immediately ran into the water. Kirby was followed him in, but did a canon ball instead. Fumu ran down and slowly made her way, step by step, in too. Sword and Meta Knight stopped a few feet behind them to sit down under a tree. Sword took out some rings from the bag and set them down next to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight quizzically looked at the rings beside him. "Why are you giving these to me?"

Sword looked at Meta Knight and said, "When I was packing this stuff into the bag Kirby handed them to me. So I figured you could toss them over to him and you two would play together."

Swords words started getting kind of muffled at the end but Meta Knight knew what Sword was talking about. Meta Knight picked up one of the rings. Kirby was on top of the water splashing around. Bun got splashed a few times and must have taken it as a challenge. So he splashed Kirby back. Even though Kirby probably didn't understand the meaning behind him getting splashed, he splashed back.

Meta Knight sighed. It was like he was baby sitting. But he threw the ring into the water anyways. Bun and Kirby must have seen it fall because they were swimming pretty fast to get it. Bun most likely saw it as a way to play with Kirby, and Kirby a way to have fun. Though Fumu saw Bun dive after the ring and push Kirby out of the way, she didn't really interfere with the little competition.

Sword laugh a bit and as did Meta Knight. They were both starting to throw the rings out into the water and watch who got the most first. Fumu on the other hand had gone in to try and scold Bun for pushing Kirby out of the way. It only escaladed to a problem once so far. Fumu had swam over to Bun and yelled at him for grabbing a ring that Kirby was 'obviously' trying to reach. Bun was talking extremely load so as to try and get his side of the story across.

Bun started yelling out things about Kirby being a cheater and some other things along that line. Luckily that was the only time so far that Meta Knight had to step in and separate the two. It was getting a bit past noon now and Sword was taking a nap. Fumu had set up a small picnic near the tree Meta Knight was watching from to eat lunch. She passed Bun and Kirby a sandwich. She looked over at Meta Knight and asked, "Hey Meta Knight, you want some food?"

"No thank you Fumu." Meta Knight sat down on the opposite side of the tree from Sword. "I'm fine."

Fumu turned back to the others and ate the sandwich. Bun ate as much as he could since Kirby was gobbling food up faster then an army of ravenous scarfies. "Kirby, save some for Sword." Fumu scolded.

Bun nodded in agreement. Meta Knight looked at his sleeping comrade. He looked up at the sky; the sun was going down now. They would have to go home soon. But he could wait. Bun finished eating and went back over to the water. Fumu called him back over, "Bun! Don't go swimming after you eat! You have to wait thirty minutes!"

Bun's shoulders slouched and he groaned, "Aw man! Why do you always have to be so controlling?"

But he did come back over and sit down on the towels they had used as a picnic blanket. Fumu shook her head and shrugged. "So what do you want to do for the next half hour?"

Bun shrugged and lay down. Kirby came over and sat down in between Sword and Meta Knight. Fumu sat down next Bun and stared up at the clouds. There weren't many since it was practically sunny and clear everyday in Dreamland. Bun kept moving from position to position. Fumu pushed him over onto his front and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"This is boring! Can't we just go swim now?" Bun whined.

Fumu put her hands on her hips. "Fine. But if you get a cramp I better not hear you complaining about it."

Meta Knight smiled under his mask. It was fun to watch Fumu and Bun argue. He looked over at Kirby who had fallen asleep. Meta Knight sighed and sat back against the tree trunk. He continued to watch Fumu and Bun play around in the water. They splashed at each other, did silly poses as they jumped in, things like that.

They continued playing around like that until Sword woke up at about 6 o'clock. Sword looked at Meta Knight. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About 7 hours. It's okay though. Nothing happened and you deserved a rest." Meta Knight complimented.

Sword continued waking up while Meta Knight went over to call Fumu and Bun out of the water. Fumu and Bun grabbed their towels and wrapped themselves up for the walk home. They strode along in silence. It was getting dark pretty quickly and they had not even made it halfway home. Bun was getting tired but tried to force himself to stat awake until he got to his own bed. Fumu was also getting sleepy. Though she wouldn't admit to it.

Kirby on the other hand was still asleep. Meta Knight held him on top of his head so he would be able to walk fast enough to make sure that the kids got to their homes safely. It was a little past 7 o'clock pm when they got to Kirby's home. Meta Knight went inside and put Kirby on the bed and covered him up. He still had to make sure Bun and Fumu got back to the castle so he went back out and nodded to Sword.

By the time they made it back to the castle it was almost 8 pm. Fumu and Bun ran threw the castle up to their rooms. When they got to their living room their parents were sitting on the couch together. "Mom, dad?" Bun asked.

"Oh my stars. Where have you two been?" Worriedly rushed their mother.

"Yes, we were very worried about you." Added their father.

So they both went into a description of their days events. While they both explained themselves Meta Knight and Sword were walking to Meta Knights room. Neither of them spoke until Meta Knight asked, "Hey Sword, where is Blade?"

"Why, I believe he went to a planet called Hawaii. Said something about personal business there. I didn't ask." Sword answered.

"Oh." Meta Knight replied as he closed the door to his bedroom.

**-- END --**


End file.
